plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack O' Lantern
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Jack O' Lantern (PvZH). Pepper-mint |damage = Heavy |other weakness = (immune to fire) |usage = Tap for single flame burst; tap and hold for more powerful flame jet |unlocked = NA: $6.99 BRL: R$14,90 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 28,95zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 CA: $9.99 IDR: Rp.75.000 |costume1 = JackO'LanternCostume |costume2 = JackO'LanternCostume2 |flavor text = "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it.}} Jack O' Lantern, , is a special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied with the Lawn of Doom 2015 event released with the 4.1 update. He returned on the Luck O' The Zombie 2016 event with the discounted price of $3.99. He, along with Ghost Pepper, Witch Hazel and Sweet Potato, has returned in the 2017 Lawn of Doom event. He is a tap-to-use plant that blows a flame jet three tiles in front of him for a few seconds. When not continuously pressed, he will use one of five "charges" to just deliver a short burst of fire, which will deal continuous damage in an area of effect for a very short while, totaling 300 damage per shot. If held, he will deal continuous damage while draining his remaining charges. After holding on him from its full recharge form (five charges), he deals a total of exactly 1800 damage per shot, which is enough to kill all non-machined and non-Gargantuar zombies. If he is not attacking, he will gradually recharge itself. After fully depleted all of his charges, he takes 5 seconds to the first charge and another 16 seconds to fully recharge himself. He is also a fire-based plant, emitting heat every 1.5 seconds that gradually unfreezes frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area around him, as well as being immune to all freezing effects himself. Additionally, his fire attack can relight Prospector Zombie's dynamite stick or Explorer Zombie's torch, thawing chilled zombies, as well as not being able to affect Imp Dragon Zombie. Origins Jack O' Lantern is based on a real life object, the Jack-o'-lantern. These are mostly put out at Halloween, referring to how Jack O' Lantern is only available during Halloween (unless there is a special event). Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Jack O' Lantern summons five to nine green wisps on random tiles on the lawn. The wisps, which resemble Jack O' Lantern himself, continuously do fire damage to zombies, dealing 900 damage. He will also restore all his five charges to full. Level upgrades Strategies The best way to use it is when the plant is fully charged. When zombies are near, hold the plant until you see that all the zombies within its range are burned. This way, you make sure that you fully use this plant. Since he is a short-ranged plant, it is best to place him near your defensive plants. Using him in the tile behind your Wall-nuts can be useful, as you can stop zombies on the tile of the Wall-nut. Never use him as your only attacking plant, because he is a tap-to-use plant and the player can easily be distracted by other things like the sun collecting or planting. Multi-touch works with this plant, but on devices with smaller screens it is hard to do this. This plant is especially useful when combined with a boosted sun-producing plant (Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Toadstool,Primal Sunflower and Sun-shroom) and Tile Turnip, because when he activates his Plant Food effect with Tile Turnip, he will almost cover the whole lawn annihilating almost all zombies. However, Jack should not be used against Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge, as they are completely immune to Jack's attack and Plant Food effect. Outside it, Jack O' Lantern is good in Dark Ages, due to the absent of Imp Dragon Zombies in normal levels, as well as him being able to bypass tombstones as well as damaging Jester Zombies. Note that he instantly defrosts frozen zombies, so it is better to use Stunion over Iceberg Lettuce in conjunction with Jack. However, you will not be able to stun robot zombies as they are immune to stunning gas and could be thawed if frozen by Iceberg Lettuce. Use E.M.Peach to stun any robot zombies if they overwhelm your defense. Jack O' Lantern is a warming plant, making him a good choice for use on Frostbite Caves. However, due to his slow recharge, you may want to add extra sources of warmth for your plants, as well as for general attacking. Putting Jack on the front lines naturally protects your other plants against Hunter Zombie's snowball effect. More importantly, unlike most thawing plants, he will not automatically interfere with ice plants making him more useful. Jack O' Lantern also does excellent on Glitter Zombies and zombies behind them, as he can defeat them all at the same time. Gallery Trivia *He is the second plant related to the Lawn of Doom event. The first is Ghost Pepper and the third is Witch Hazel. *Along with Fire Peashooter, he is the second plant to have a unique noise when dug up. *He cannot be planted on mine carts. Trying to plant one will give the player the message, "You can't plant Jack O' Lanterns on rail carts. *His flame jet uses the flame tile effect from Lost City. *He is the only plant to have an apostrophe in its name. *He can damage flying zombies despite attacking by burning the ground. *Like Fire Peashooter, his flames are not affected by the water in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach. *Even after the player defeats the final zombie and the reward drops, he can still be used. *When he is stunned by a Boombox Zombie, he glitches out and starts playing his activation and deactivation sounds repeatedly until the power ballad jam is finished. *His abilities may refer to how in real life jack-o'-lanterns include the use a flame, such as a candle, to make them glow from the inside. *His idling animation is similar to Peashooter's and Sun Bean's. *According to the credits, he is voiced by John Stumme. *Sometimes, his flame will not light up correctly. He can still be used the same way, but the player will not know how powerful the flame is. *He is very similar to Fire Gourd in the Chinese version of the game. **They both have a similar fire mechanic, both use fire as their main source of damage, and both need to recharge after being tapped on for too long. * He and Explode-o-nut have letter "O" in their name *He,Pumpkin Witch,Pumpkin, are the plants based on pumpkins See also *Ghost Pepper *Witch Hazel *Fire Gourd *Flame Flower Queen ru:Светильник Джека Category:Thawing plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Fire plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Pepper-mint Family plants